As an optotype presenting apparatus, in addition to an apparatus of a conventional type arranged to project and present an optotype on a screen, an apparatus of another type arranged to present an optotype on a color liquid crystal display (LCD) has recently been proposed. One of apparatus using the LCD for binocular vision tests such as an aniseikonia test and a stereoscopic vision test has been proposed as an apparatus including two LCDs placed in tandem and two polarization filters having polarization axes perpendicular to each other. This apparatus is arranged, as with the conventional screen projection type apparatus, two polarization filters having polarization axes perpendicular to each other are set in front of both eyes of an examinee to present an optotype for right eye and an optotype for left eye to both eyes of the examinee (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,358 (JP5 (1993)-130975A)).
However, such configuration having two LCDs and two polarization filters is complicated and expensive and leads to a large-sized apparatus.